Healing
by Tori9226
Summary: Post-series. Kagome has to bandage InuYasha up (again) because he tried something stupid (again).


_I've been binge watching the series again and just have the urge to write ... so here's some random InuKag fluff. Post-series._

* * *

"InuYasha, hang in there!"

Kagome's hand shook as she wrapped the gashes on his chest.

"I'm … fine," his voice cracked. "Just … a scratch."

"Shush, you fool." Kagome was on the verge of tears. "You shouldn't have tried to fight that thing in your human form."

"Had … to protect-"

"Shush."

As odd-looking demon surprised them in the forest, shortly after sunset. Kagome had been feeling restless, and decided to go for a walk. Being a few months pregnant, InuYasha refused to let her go on her own. They had their weapons, of course. But his sword was useless in his human form. Kagome's arrow purified the demon, but not before InuYasha's chest was slashed by its razor-sharp claws.

They moved painfully slow towards the village, until Miroku heard Kagome's cries for help. _Thank goodness we all live on the edge of the village_ , she thought. Together they got InuYasha back to the hut he shared with Kagome. The monk offered to get Sango to help with his wounds, but Kagome refused. Miroku left to fill Sango in, promising to be back at first light.

"There," she sighed. Kagome finally managed to wrap the last of his wounds. "The wrap and herbs should be enough until your demon blood takes over."

"Kagome …"

"Stubborn idiot. Save your energy. We have several hours until sunrise."

Kagome rinsed the blood from her hands, drying them on a cloth. She returned to InuYasha's side, carefully lifting his head so it could rest on his lap.

"Sleep," she ordered softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "It will help, I promise. Miroku and Sango are nearby if any other demons come."

InuYasha turned his head, nuzzling his nose against her stomach.

"You rest too," he muttered.

Kagome stroked his hair until he finally let sleep take over. She had been living in the Feudal Era for a year now, and married to InuYasha for half that time. This was the first attack they'd seen in months. Mirkou said something about it probably being the mate of a demon they had exercised recently. Kagome looked at her husband's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. He never let his guard down like this. He had softened a bit since learning he would be a father, but still. The demon must have really gotten to him.

Kagome wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up she was wrapped in a half-demon's arms, covered with his robe of the fire rat.

"Good morning sleepy head," he smirked.

"InuYasha!" she tried to sit up, but he kept his arms around her. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Relax," he huffed. "The sun has been up for a few hours. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Miroku said you were up for most of the night. You needed to sleep."

"Yeah but-"

"Kagome, I'm fine. The wound wasn't as deep as you thought."

To prove his point, he helped her sit up and removed his white undershirt. The gashes on his chest were just scratches now.

"You could have at least left the bandage on a bit longer," she pointed out.

"Feh," he grumbled. "You know I hate those damn things."

Kagome sighed. She knew arguing with him was pointless. InuYasha pulled her back into his arms, her back resting against his chest.

"Thank you," he said softly. "You saved me. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"You did protect me."

He started to mumble some argument, but Kagome wasn't having it. She tilted her head up, kissing his neck. She had fun with that ever since learning it was one of his weaknesses. It was an easy way to keep him from arguing. Most of the time, at least.

"Kagome-"

"Stop arguing," she said after another kiss. She guided his hand to rest on her stomach. "You protected both of us. And so did I."

He closed his eyes, tweaking his ears.

"I wish you could hear the heartbeat like I do. It's incredible."

"I do too. But I can feel him moving like you can't so it's a tradeoff."

"You're so sure it's a boy."

"And you're so sure it's a girl."

"Either way, it'll be just as stubborn as you."

"Me?!"

It was InuYasha's turn to silence her argument with a kiss. Unfortunately, he knew her weak points as well. He could win arguments as easily as she could.

"No more evening walks on the night of the new moon, okay?"

"Deal."


End file.
